doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gallifrey
Gallifrey − planeta, z której pochodzili Władcy Czasu[[TV:The Time Warrior|TV:The Time Warrior]]. Przez jakiś czas uważana była za zniszczoną w Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojnie Czasu[[TV:Dalek|TV:Dalek]], lecz później wyszło na jaw, iż została zamrożona w czasie i przeniesiona do kieszonkowego wszechświata[[TV:Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]. Nazwę "Gallifrey" dosłownie tłumaczy się jako "Ci, którzy chodzą w ciemności"[[Proza:The Pit|Proza:The Pit]]. Położenie Gallifrey znajduje się w konstelacji Kasterborous, a jej galaktycznymi koordynatami są 10-0-11-0-0 na 0-2 od Galaktycznego Punktu Zero[[TV:Piramidy Marsa|TV:Piramidy Marsa]]. Niektóre planety umiejscowiły tą planetę w mniej więcej samym środku swoich galaktyk.[[Proza:Devil Goblins|Proza:Devil Goblins]], [[Proza:The Interferrence - Book Two|Proza:The Interferrence - Book Two]], ''Human Nature'' I.M. Foreman sprecyzował wypowiedź Ósmego Doktora, mówiąc, że nie jest to martwy punkt, ale trudno dostać się tam i przy okazji nie wylądować w czarnej dziurze.[[Proza:The Interferrence - Book One|Proza:The Interferrence - Book One]] Ósmy Doktor powiedział swoim towarzyszom, czyli Grace Holloway i Changowi Lee, że jego rodzinna planeta znajduje się "250 milionów lat świetlnych od Ziemii"Doktor Who (film), natomiast Trzeci Doktor powiedział raz, że Ziemia jest oddalona od Gallifrey o "29 tysięcy lat świetlnych"[[TV:Terror of the Autons|TV:Terror of the Autons]], a inne źródło podawało, iż planeta ta jest oddalona od Ziemi o "30 tysięcy lat świetlnych"[[Proza:The Devil Goblins from Neptune|Proza:The Devil Goblins from Neptune]]. Raz Gallifrey utworzyła połączenie z Ziemią[[TV:Koniec Czasu|TV:Koniec Czasu]]. Dane astronomiczne Rozmiar Gallifrey była kilka razy większa od Ziemi. System Gallifrey Gallifrey znajdowała się w binarnym systemie gwiezdnym. Druga gwiazda wschodząca na południu sprawia, żarzenie się gór[[TV:Gridlock|TV:Gridlock]]. Główna gwiazda była ogromna i o czerwonej barwie[[Audio:The Forever Trap|Audio:The Forever Trap]]. System ten zawierał jeszcze pięć planet, m.in. Karn[[TV:The Brain of Morbius|TV:The Brain of Morbius]], Polarfrey i asteroidę o nazwie Kasterborous Kłamczuch[[Proza:Lungbarrow|Proza:Lungborrow]]. Satelity Gallifrey ma co najmniej dwa ogromne księżyce i system pierścieni, tak jak Saturn w układzie słonecznym[[Komiks:Agent Provocateur|Komiks:Agent Provocateur]]. Jednym z księżyców Gallifrey był miedziany Pazithi Gallifreya, który świecił tak jasno, że można było go zobaczyć nawet w dzień[[Proza:Cat's Cradle|Proza:Cat's Craddle]], [[Proza:Time's Crucible|Proza:Time's Crucible]], [[Proza:Lungbarrow|Proza:Lungbarrow]]. Księżyce Gallifrey przepadły razem z Dalekami, gdy sama planeta zniknęła[[Komiks:Agent Provocateur|Komiks:Agent Provocateur]], [[TV:Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]. Krajobraz Z orbity Gallifrey wyglądała jakby była pokryta rdzą. Na planecie znajdowały się brązowe jeziora, a nad nią znajdowały się szare chmury[[Proza:Cat's Cradle|Proza:Cat's Cradle]], [[Proza:Time's Crucible|Proza:Time's Crucible]]. Na powierzchni tej planety znajdowały się pola czerwonej trawy i ośnieżone góry oraz lasy z drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Podczas wschodu porannej gwiazdy, na planetę docierało pierwsze poranne światło, lasy sprawiały wrażenie jakby stały w ogniu[[TV:The Sensortites|TV:The Sensorites]]. Znane krainy geograficzne Regiony * Dziki Endeavour (kontynent) ** Stolica Gallifrey ** Góry Pocieszenia i Góry Samotności * Strefa Śmierci ** Nagrobek Rassilona * Południowa Gallifrey * Arcadia Góry * Góra Cadon * Góra Lung * Góra Perdition * Niekończące się góry Pocieszenia i Samotności Rzeki, stawy, jeziora * Rzeka Cadonflood * Jezioro Abydos Historia planety Główny artykuł: Historia planety Gallifrey Planeta Gallifrey była duplikowana osiem razy, by stworzyć Dziewięć planet Gallifrey, które miały pogmatwać plany przeciwników i robić za schronienie dla sojuszników. Gallifrey nadal była wtedy uważana za zniszczoną przez Ósmego Doktora (wydarzenia z paradoksu Odłamu podczas Drugiej wojny w Niebie)[[Proza:The Ancestor Cell|Proza:The Ancestor Cell]]. Później została ona odtworzona[[Proza:The Gallifrey Chronicles|Proza:The Gallifrey Chronicles]]. W ostatnich dniach Wielkiej Wojny Czasu, Władcy Czasu prowadzeni przez Rassilona utworzyli połączenie z Ziemią z roku 2009. Chcieli dzięki temu przetrwać zniszczenie Gallifrey, którego miał dokonać Doktor z Wojny Czasu. Jednakże Dziesiąty Doktor przerwał połączenie i odesłał Władców Czasu z powrotem do Gallifrey[[TV:Koniec Czasu|TV:Koniec Czasu]]. Przez jakiś czas wierzono, że Gallifrey została zniszczona razem z Dalekami podczas Ostatniej Wojny Czasu. Okazało się jednak, że Doktor z Wojny Czasu wraz ze wszystkimi swoimi przeszłymi i przyszłymi wcieleniami uratował Gallifrey, zamrażając ją w jednym punkcie w czasie i przenosząc ją do kieszonkowego wszechświata[[TV:Dzień Doktor|TV:Dzień Doktora]]. Alternatywna linia czasowa W alternatywnej linii czasowej, Rassilon nigdy nie zdążył ukończyć budowy Oka Harmonii przed swoją śmiercią i rasa Władców Czasu nigdy nie osiągnęła podróży w czasie. Ważniejsze osady * Stolica Gallifrey * Olyesti * Arcadia Odwołania Kategoria:Gallifrey Kategoria:Planety de:Gallifrey en:Gallifrey es:Gallifrey ru:Галлифрей